Marudeux
Marudeux '''is the '''Ancient of Nothingness, the only known Ancient that is associated with none of the members of Primal Trio. He is the Ancient after which Adocimicoda is modeled and his form is also the one which Adocimicoda assumes during Phase 3. He has showed up several times during the Utopia timeline. Though he has usually been neutral, he has sometimes appeared antagonistic. His true goal was revealed: he is using and reinforcing the power of Paradox, a phenomenon that will cause the rebirth and end of the world. He is known as Herald of the Paradox. Involvement in Dystopia After appearing in Dystopia timeline, Marudeux contacted Micoda several times under his alias. He was the gladiator under the name Original Shadow and ranked #11. 'He claimed to be an enemy of the Ten Devils, which seems true as he disappeared after Micoda won the battle against Santes for the standing of #1. He was detected again as Micoda temporarily left Dystopia. It turns out that Micoda is the key to his plans in Dystopia. As he saw that Micoda was stranded in Nether, he used his time-space manipulation to direct Micoda's teleportation technique to the underworld of Dystopia. He finally decided to intervene in the demon invasion of Dystopia. A fight between Ten Devils broke out in the command center. He teleported, reflecting aside a fatal blow from the mastermind, Xeon, yet again saving Micoda's life. Xeon, however, was aware of the enigmatic Ancient and revealed the command center to be a trap to seal the Ancient's powers. However, Xeon's attempt to kill Marudeux backfired as Micoda's Bestial Genesis technique finished healing the mortal wounds. Micoda and Marudeux both managed to launch their counter-attacks and foil his attempt. Even so, he left the weakened Micoda to fight Xeon by himself. He finally appeared after Xeon died in the duel, collecting his corpse and noting that he could erase Micoda's memories, but "enough memories were lost during the Purged Decades."'' The bringer of the end As Micoda's journey seemed to come to an abrupt end at the hands of Shadowguide, his memories were inherited by Samael the summoner. Samael went on his journey, finding out in Dystopia from The Clocksmith's assistant that Marudeux was truly '''an enemy that they would have to defeat. Without further description, he understood the warning. The next step of Samael's journey involved him entering the seemingly non-existent area called city of dreams. He found an answer within in the form of Sol Paul, the Rising Sun. The entity seemed to be able to stop the progress of Marudeux's plan to plunge the world into its end. Marudeux showed off his powers by challenging Samael into a duel and summoning Chrocanth to face him. The summon proved so powerful that Samael had no way of winning without breaking the rules of engagement and was forced to attack the summon himself. In the aftermath of the summoning duel, he analyzed Marudeux and found out that he was actually Herald of the Paradox, an entity seeking the world's eventual rebirth and thus its end. Marudeux, as unemotional as it appeared, suddenly experienced a shock and caused Samael's ally, The Clocksmith, to reveal his true identity as Torpad of Raneba. Understanding the might that Samael held, The Clocksmith publicly announced the truth about himself and the true enemy they would have to face, lying waiting in their invisible flying fortress. While Samael was unsure who he meant, the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses appeared out of nowhere to assassinate their targets, but in vain. Samael and Torpad followed up with their assault. Samael borrowed strength from Khalmotep herself, in order to overcome the enemies who were certainly his worst yet. Marudeux admitted that he would need to get rid of the sun entity at Samael's side, but Samael used his inner strength to activate Link of Destiny and powered the sun up to dominate the combat. Marudeux fled the scene, unable to get rid of the sun. Marudeux was nowhere to be seen as Micoda's group attempted to find out the true dealings of their enemies in Capital of Sepmornia. However, a likely subordinate of his, Rudigar, commands the City Guard. Failed ambush and imprisonment Marudeux finally decided to move upon seeing the opportunity to attack Samael as they were preparing to summon Leo by splitting up to summon the spirits that could fuse to become it. However, what Marudeux imagined to be a simple killing of his sister Melody followed up by a battle of attrition against the summoner proved viciously wrong. It was an advanced trap, with Melody actually still wielding the power of Sol Paul. This meant simply that the attack could not harm Melody. A pre-summoned giant tree summon, Eden, struck at the Ancient of Nothingness. Marudeux swiftly disposed of it only to find it transforming into a single energy seal in the shape of a wooden stake, that struck and penetrated Marudeux. The being gasped, but it would not fall to such a seal. Samael was aware of the fact and unleashed Link of Destiny to energize it with his own power, impaling himself with it as well to create a perfect prison from which neither could escape. Torpad then delivered the now-tied duo as The Clocksmith to a member of the Legion for safekeeping, in order to ensure they would never get out. The one who picked them up was Grex, but even he only agreed to it upon receiving orders from The Trinity. Category:Characters